Lost and trying to be found again
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Set after the end of The Lost. Byron Swain is trapped in the shadowland after sacrificing himself,but he's not alone, now Byron and Kayla have to find a way back to the City if Byron ever wants to see Witsy again. Will they succeed? Or is this the end of the weasel? Based on an idea in my head. Kayla is my OC. Pleas tell me if I should continue. -Jay


Author's note: I came up with this five minutes after finishing The Lost. So sit back, read and tell me if I should continue or not. -Jay

...

Byron

...

He didn't quite expect to happen. He said on his stomach, reliving his last moments with Witsy before he dove into the portal and sealing it shut forever. Not just it, but all portals. He initially ran from the Lost Ones, trying to keep a glimmer of hope that maybe he'd one day see Witsteria again. He knew they would be upon him soon. He felt their saliva dripping onto his back, cold. But then again, this was the shadowland. Everything was cold in this feature less landscape. He knew they were near him, ready to eat him. Then the unthinkable happened. The dripping liquid stopped.

Then the second surprising thing occurred. A voice, a live voice pierced the sounds of the shadowland. "Are you insane?" The voice cried.

Byron lifted his head off of the ground to find a girl with short brown hair looking at him, "Get up! C'mon!" She sprinted over and lifting him onto his feet.

Byron was at a lost for words. He looked back at the direction in which the Lost Ones were coming from to see something that had not existed in this realm. Terrain. Ripples of earth rose several feet from the ground with water sinking into low lying pools. Several Lost Ones were beginning to pick themselves up off the new terrain that had appeared. The girl slung something from her back and into her free arm. Byron looked at the item in her hand. A sawed off, double-barreled shotgun. She pulled the trigger, forcing the gun to kick back as the shot knocked several of the undead back onto the ground from the force of the impact. "Move it undead bait." She shouted at him, dropping the gun and letting it slide down. Byron blinked and started forcing his already tired feet to move once more. He stumbled as the girl pushed him. He began to run, only to realise that the new girl's footsteps were not following his own. He turned to see her blasting water like a fire hose into the crowd of the undead in one hand and raising the earth with the other. She was a witch, just like Witsy. She saw him stopping. She turned around and booked it, grabbing his shoulder in the process, pulling him along with her as she ran. "Are you out of your mind?" She hissed. "You could have been killed!"

"I...I...I don't understand? How are you here?" Byron stuttered on his own words.

"I got trapped here when I was trying to when all the portals disappeared. I wasn't trying to be suicidal and get killed by Lost Ones like you." She panted, trying to keep the same place while talking. "My name's Kayla by the way."

"Byron Swain." He answered nervously. "Where are we going? This is the shadowland! All the portals are sealed!"

Kayla smiled like a crazy woman. "We'll improvise."

"You call running 'improvising'?" He wheezed.

"I have part of the plan!" She announced.

Byron looked at the girl. "Part?"

She grinned. "Yes, a crazy, absolutely insane part of a plan."

A insane plan was a plan Witsy made, Byron thought to himself.

Byron was thinking about leaving to herself when he ran into a solid object. Byron rubbed his head and looked at it. Okay, officially insane. He thought. In the middle of the shadowland was a jeep.

"All right, you are insane." Byron officially declared.

Kayla had already gotten in the driver's seat and had started the engine. "Get in." She ordered.

Byron had to force himself to climb in, the jeep rocketed off before he could clip in the seat belt.

"Will you let me buckle my seatbelt first!" Byron panicked.

Kayla laughed. "Do see anything that will get us in an accident? This is the shadowland! What's one of the thing that is signature to the shadowland?"

Byron thought on it for a moment. "Featureless terrain. Kayla, you're a genius!"

"No, actually I just have a shred of common sense."

Byron shook his head. "Do even have a clue where your going?"

"Look at the ground."

He looked down at the flat land of the realm to see something that Kayla was following. A small fissure stood against the simplicity of the shadowland.

"Did you do that?"

She nodded. "It's a guide to the bridge where the dead pass on. Those who are not Lost Ones. I made it the week before the portals closed."

"How long has it been?" Byron whispered.

"Two days according to my watch." She replied.

Two days. Two days since he'd been stuck here. How had he lasted so long? He looked into the backseat of Kayla's jeep to see cans of gasoline and non-perishable food items.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"The One killed by brothers. They had the powers first before The One stole them and took them away, but I think they outsmarted him. Because last year I ended up becoming a witch with both of their powers. They told me if something happened to them, like if the person who had them died, I'd get them. I know my brothers are dead, I'm hoping the One is too, but it's better to be on the safe side."

Byron sighed. The One was a Lost One now. The One who is The Lost One. He chuckled. There was his new title. "He's one of the Lost Ones now."

Kayla grimaced. "Damn, I was hoping to kill him in revenge."

This girl obviously had a death wish Byron thought to himself as he saw a chasm ahead. He knew from his days with the New Order that this was the way to the truly dead realm, where people like his mother and Celia were. Maybe even little Pearl Neederman was there. But by Ride's left wing, why was she speeding up?

"You may want to hold onto something." She said, dropping a brick onto the gas pedal and grabbing a backpack from the backseat. "This is about as far as my plan got."

That's when the jeep hit a ramp, and flew into the air...

...

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

...

Author's note: So please tell me what you think. If someone's going to harp on me about disclaimers, it obvious that it's on her because I don't own it. Please review! -Jay


End file.
